old friends
by TicTacToe218
Summary: nearly four years after Quinn left WMHS to raise Beth on her own she bumps into someone at the supermarket, but will this really turn out for the better? Puckleberry and Fabson
1. Long time no see

**I own nothing but my laptop :) all rights to whoever owns what*I love reviews so please tell me and i dont mine criticism**

* * *

"Get two, Mama!" Beth cried giving her mother another box of TV snacks. Quinn sighed she needed to learn to say no to her daughter "Alright but then none next week." She warned her daughter "Oh but Mama, Aunty Mercedes eats them all and I hardly get any! Quinn knew she was lying because every Thursday when she worked late and Mercedes babysat her adoptive niece she equally split the box into to bowls (they never did the dishes for her). Then Mercedes and Beth would watch a movie (most likely a Disney movie or musical) and eat them all. "Whatever you say Miss Elizabeth Mercedes Fabray-Puckerman." Quinn rolled her eyes at her daughter "Let's go get some healthy fruit and veg!" It was Beth's turn to roll her eyes as she made a face.

* * *

It was raining and Quinn was running for her car with Beth tucked under her jacket so she didn't get wet when her trolley collided with someone else's, "I'm so sorry!" she gasped looking at the person in the pink raincoat. She had a baby pouch on her chest "oh no I'm sorry." The lady gushed then she stared at Quinn for a minute, "Quinn?" Quinn wondered how the stranger knew her name but then again everyone knew everyone in Lima so the person probably wasn't a stranger "Uh yeah that's me?" she replied the lady gave her a hug "It's me Rachel from school and glee!" Quinn thought some swear words "Hi, Rachel. How have you been?" Rachel beamed "Great you. It's kind of wet why don't you follow me back to my house and we can chat over coffee. Quinn didn't want to but how could she say no? "Sure."

* * *

Quinn quickly picked Beth up and ran into the giant house. Rachel lead her through to the lounge were they both sat down. "So this must be Beth." Rachel assumed "Hello sweety I'm your aunt Rachel." She cooed at the nearly four year old who cuddled shyly into her mum. "Yes this Beth she's nearly four now. Who's that?" Quinn smiled nudging her head towards the baby on Rachel's lap "This is Jackson. He's 5 months." She smiled "Who's the father if you don't mind me asking. Someone I know?" Rachel bit her lip "Uh yeah Noah actually." Quinn's jaw fell open but she quickly closed it. She didn't want to be rude. "What about Finn you guys were and item when I left." Quinn had finished the year at McKinley before leaving. She didn't want any contact with anyone from McKinley again accept Mercedes of course. She had offered Puck custody of Beth but he'd made it clear he wasn't interested so she'd ventured off on her own. She could work, look after a baby and house and get homeschooled. Thank god school had ended two years ago. "So you and Puck married then she asked?" stupid question as there was pictures of them all over the walls "Yeah a year and a half now." She quickly added "We were going to invite you to the wedding but we had no idea where you lived and Mercedes wasn't going to spill anytime soon." Quinn laughed "No it's fine I'm not sure Puck would've wanted me there anyway and yeah Mercedes is great she finally learnt to never mention anything McKinley related." Quinn said then realised how mean she sounded "Sorry about it all." Quinn shook her head "It wasn't your fault and anyway how is everyone." Rachel beamed "They're great actually they are coming over for dinner tonight. You should stay please. We do it every second Saturday. Even Mr and Mrs Shue come." I should I thought "Mr Shue remarried Terri?" I gasped "No He married Miss Pillsbury a year after you left we were all invited." Rachel said "but anyway will you come?" I guess so I'll just go home for a bit first Beth needs a rest and I have some cleaning to do how bout I come back at 6?" Rachel nodded "Sure that's when everyone else will get here. If you want you can stay a bit longer Noah will be home in 5." Rachel suggested "No Beth's really tired. Nice seeing you." Quinn said getting up and rushing out the door.


	2. Suprise!

Quinn quickly re-did the pink bow in Beth's hair before knocking on Rachel's door. She was nearly 15 minutes late and everyone else seemed to be there. She wondered if it was too late to run probably. Maybe Puck wanted to see his daughter. But why he had a perfectly good son.

Suddenly the door opened. "QUINN!" Rachel exclaimed as if they hadn't seen each other in years. That was sort of true but she'd seen her this afternoon. "Nawww doesn't Beth look sweet in her princess dress and you look stunning!" Rachel exclaimed Quinn glanced at her outfit. It was just a loose top and leggings and all Beth was wearing was one of those princess costumes that kids dressed up in. Quinn took Beth's hand and led her in after Rachel. She had explained that afternoon that she was going to see her daddy.

"Now the others didn't know you were coming so they might be a bit shocked." Rachel warned Quinn. They were just that. "QUINN?" Tina had shouted, obviously not as shy as she was when Quinn had last seen her. "Is that really you?" Matt had joked "It's so good to see you again and little Beth." Mr Shue said politely. Everyone was hugging her and Beth, who was very shy yet loving the new found attention. Everyone accept Puck who sat quietly starring from Beth to Quinn as he bounced Jackson on his lap.

It turned out there were quite a few junior gleeks now. Mr Shue and Miss P had a little boy who was three and 1 year old twins. Santana and Brittany had come out and were thinking of adopting a child from Spain, Kurt had a boyfriend called Sam who had apparently moved to their school the year she had left and taken her spot in the glee club and Tina had a bump.

Quinn found out she had missed so much when she left but holding the shy Beth on her lap she knew she wouldn't switch places with any of them if she could. They had won nationals all years since they lost at Regionals and Quinn joked she had been what stopped them. Santana told her that every second Saturday they had forced Mercedes to bring updates on her Quinn had rolled her eyes and glared at Mercedes saying "I told you I wanted them to forget me!"

It wasn't really a dinner as much as a get together with pizza, fizzy and alcohol. They sat in the very crowded lounge and Quinn was bombarded with questions but eventually the topic was changed much to Quinn's pleasure.

Just as she sat back to listen to her friend's new conversation Beth told her she needed to go toilet. Quinn asked Rachel where it was and she got Puck to show them. Quinn carried Beth as she followed Puck through the mansion. He didn't say much as he led her upstairs but he did wait with Quinn for Beth.

"Gee she looks like you." He had said, Quinn had nodded "Yes but she has your ears." Puck had laughed at that "My ears? Well that's one I've never heard anyone say." He chuckled as Quinn blushed. "It's true." Quinn noted Puck chuckled again "Just admit it Q she is the dead image of you." Quinn sighed "It's been a long time since anyone called me Q and yeah well let's hope she doesn't end up like I did." Puck was a bit taken back, "Look this is all my fault Q I shouldn't have left you with Beth and I'm really sorry. I guess now I'm an extra good dad to Jackson to try and make up for it. I've thought about you and Beth every day since and I've felt so bad. If you don't mind I'd like to see Beth more."

Quinn sighed, this was a lot to take in, "Puck it's my fault not yours and I'm not going to take the privilege of seeing you child from you but I'm a bit creeped out about her being with Rach to much and it might be a bit hard for Beth to adjust. What if she just saw you every second Saturday when we come around for dinner, please. I mean you didn't even make an effort the last 4 years."

Puck new this was his punishment for being a dead beat dad to Beth but he knew Quinn was right. This would be too hard on Beth to suddenly introduce her father into her life especially when he was remarried with a son, "Alright. For Beth." He said. There was suddenly a little cough. The adults turned to see Beth standing in the door. "Come on Beth lets go join everyone else." Quinn said quickly. Neither of them knew how long their daughter had been listening.

It was very late when she went to leave and everyone else had already left but Rachel made her promise to return in two Saturday time with the rest of them and she agreed.

It was only her, Finn and Puck and Rachel (of course) who were left but when Quinn went to leave her car wouldn't start. Rachel offered for Puck to give her a lift but Finn said he was leaving and would drop her home. Puck hadn't said anything else to her since the little the bathroom incident he didn't say goodbye to her either but he did kiss the sleeping Beth on her forehead when Quinn left.


	3. Catching Up

***AUTHORS NOTE* thanks for the reviews please keep reviewing **

**all rights to fox and everyone who owns anything else I've mentioned. I'm going to focus a lot on Finn and Quinn this chapter**

Quinn sat in the passenger seat next to Finn. "So you're still single?" Quinn asked trying to make conversation. It seemed he was the only one there was Rachel and Puck, Santana and Brittany, Tina and Artie, Santana and Brittany, Mr Shue and Miss P, Kurt and Sam, Matt and Mercedes (Quinn never let Matt come babysit with Mercedes ever and he was just as clueless about her as the rest of the club), Mike and Dearne (she was an ex-cheerio), even Miss Sylvester had apparently found someone.

"Yeah I'm the lucky last ha ha," Finn glanced at Quinn "Or if you're planning on sticking around then we can share the title." He chuckled,

"Well I think Rachel's going to make me, and it might be nice for Beth, to be able to see her dad and all." Quinn explained quickly, Finn sighed "Yeah Rachel would come hunt you down if you didn't come back. What have you been doing for the past few years anyway? Fill me in on everything!"

How Finn could be this interested in Quinn she had no idea, her life was pretty boring, she had basically no friends it was just her and Beth but she would have to be polite.

"Well um I spent the first holidays just doing things with Beth trying to find a good house for us and get the home schooling thing set up, Then I basically did what a normal stay at home mum would do. I did my best to make the house a home and I got a job at a day care centre which was really good because I could keep an eye on Beth all day while working and it was pretty good pay and no one I knew had little kids so it was very unlikely I would see any one there. When I finished school it was a blessing I had a little bit more free time. I'm studying to be a primary school teacher, 2 more years." Quinn sighed "Now tell me about you, if I didn't bore you to death."

Finn Chuckled again "I would love to but I believe we are at your house." The car pulled into the small brick houses driveway. "But that's not fair I told you about me so you will come in and tell me about you."

Quinn smiled evilly and Finn sighed "Well you may not have had much human contact in the past four years but you still know how to convince me." Quinn hit him, "I talk with people everyday thank you very much."

Quinn sat down handing Finn his coffee. "I just got Beth back to sleep again, so now it's time for you to tell me what you've been up to."

Quinn smiled angelically, Finn rolled his eyes "Fine I guess there's no more excuses." Finn joked, "Nope None so hurry up and get started."

Quinn bossed, "Okay well let's see Rachel and I broke up half way through senior year when I found out she had slept with Puck but yet wouldn't sleep with me, not that I was desperate for her to or anything." Quinn laughed then paused,

"Wait are you serious she slept with Puck? That's really sad I'm sorry for you." Finn shrugged "It wasn't the first time." Quinn suddenly felt guilty, "Oh I'm so sorry Finn." Quinn gushed,

Finn rolled his eyes "Please I don't need one of your apologies most of the time they're worse than whatever you did!" Quinn looked confused "What why? What's wrong with my apologies?" She frowned and Finn laughed "Nothing you just don't know how to stop saying sorry." Quinn sipped her drink "Oh." Finn's pocket vibrated "Sorry I just got to check this." He apologised "Nah it's fine." Quinn replied

_Hey do you think it would be hard on Beth if I started to see her regularly?_

It was from Puck of course "who is it at this time in the night?" Quinn laughed Finn looked at the text again,

"I believe you mean morning Quinn it's 2:30am! And Just a friend, from work." Finn lied. "2:30!" Quinn gasped "Beth will have me up in like 4 hours! You don't mind going do you?" Quinn blushed at the end "Nah it's cool I sort of have work in the morn.. In a few hours."

He kissed Quinn's cheek "Good to see you again make sure you come next Saturday!" Quinn rolled her eyes then yawned

"Gosh why do you all care if you see me again or not I'm just Quinn." Finn chuckled "Cause we love you and miss you 'just Quinn'" He chuckled


	4. Artie Junior

***All rights to fox and Disney and whoever else owns anything I mentioned***

Quinn grabbed her bag and rushed out the door she had completely forgotten that she was catching up with the old glee gang, she was meant to be there 5 minutes ago and she hadn't even left not to mention it was at Artie's and Tina's this week and she had no idea where they lived.

When Quinn finally arrived she was nearly an hour late, turned out Tina and Artie lived on the other side of Ohio. She hoped she had the right door after all the effort and knocked.

"Quinn! Hi, what are you doing here?" Quinn was surprised to see Mercedes answering the door. "I'm here like we all agreed or am I so stupid I stuffed up some detail?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes "Girl don't be so doubtful of yourself I swear we need a girls evening one night 'cause you need to relax! But anyway didn't Rachel text you? Tina went into labour this afternoon, I'm house sitting with Kurt and Matt, Rachel promised she'd tell everyone but it's okay come in."

Tina was in labour she only looked 5 months "I didn't give Rachel my number so that was my fault. This is sort of embarrassing I arrive nearly an hour late to find no one is here. When was Tina due?" Mercedes giggled "Your always late now-a-days Quinn everyone expects its." Mercedes blushed "uh anyway next week who knows why she still insisted to have it here, but we switch each week and I guess she was stubborn."

Quinn was surprised "Gosh has Tina gotten over her shyness!" Mercedes nodded "We thought it would never happen but after she made her graduation speech and was lead in the musical at senior year she's become a monster!"

Kurt poured them all some wine then sat down on the couch next to Quinn "How fancy" She giggled "Yeah the rest of them just give us beer but I knew Tina and Artie had some wine some where I had a strong feeling it was red Portman's!"

Quinn took a little sip, she didn't drink much alcohol after she'd seen how it made her parents when she was younger and she didn't really like it anyway. "How would you know that Mr Hummel?" She joked

"I got it for them on their wedding day last year I knew they would never drink it but I thought it might come in handy one day." They all laughed.

The three of them chatted for an hour while Beth watched Disney Channel on The Abrams Giant Plasma when Mercedes phone went off they all went silent to listen.

"Hey Artie."

"A boy congratulations!"

"Arthur junior ha-ha I'll call him AJ like OJ for orange juice"

"Your parents must be really proud!"

"Well tell Tina congratulations and Kurt, Matt, Quinn and I will visit tomorrow."

"K bye kisses!"

"They had a boy Arthur Junior, I said we'd all visit tomorrow."

"You guys can I only just caught up with her again I don't want to just barge in, and I have work." Quinn sighed. They all rolled their eyes at her "What I do!" She urged

"Babies don't go to day care on a Sunday Quinn even I know that." Kurt stated, "Whatever, look I have to go see you in two weeks, who house? Text me the details Merc and if it's cancelled!" Quinn exclaimed the last part.

"yeah yeah I will and it's at Kurt and Sam's usual time their house is directly behind mine in Jackson Street." Quinn nodded "See you all later then." She picked up Beth and left. She couldn't believe she was really going back again

***This was short but I got to updates in one night so that was alright I want to focus a lot on the Quinn Finn part of it and them all as a group please press the review button it means heaps to me***


	5. I think I love her!

"I think I'm in love."

That's what Finn had been thinking all week. After he saw Quinn again for the first time in nearly four years, he forgot how much he'd missed her. Now here he was at his old schools library looking through old Thunderclaps, surprised they still had them. He flicked through the pages actually glad that coach Sylvester had made Figgins give the Cheerio's so many pages, but to Finn there wasn't enough of her.

He went back to his mum and Burt's house and into His and Kurt's old room. He went straight to the suitcase under his bed where he had left the private things. He took it out and unbuckled it. He didn't think twice before grabbing the shoe box labelled 'Quinn and I' out.

As he flicked through the photo's he found four special ones. One of the glee club surrounding a sleeping Quinn and Beth, she hadn't wanted them to see her or little Beth as she planned on never returning to school after that, not that they knew that at the time they just thought she was worried about how she'd look, but Puck had let them in.. He chuckled as he looked at this one because they were all pulling faces.

Number two was an ultrasound photo of Beth when he thought she was hers. He didn't mind anymore Quinn had been so scared and he didn't care if Beth wasn't his biological daughter because she would always be his special little girl. It was Puck he hadn't fully forgiven for it even though they were best mates.

The third was of them on Finn's 16th birthday which was 2 months before Quinn had become pregnant. It was a lovely photo showing her true self. He was holding her around the waste and had her lifted off the ground, they both had big crazy grins on their faces, she looked so beautiful in the lovely dress with a black and white striped area around the breast and floral pattern from the stomach with a black strip to separate them, she had a short sleeved cardigan over the top that only went to the black strap buttoned up. Her hair was straightened with a golden braid at the front.

That was the last time he'd seen her smile so brightly almost five years ago that was. The last photo was of the two of them before the school Christmas concert in first grade with their arms around each other laughing, she was in a red velvet dress with white fluff around the hem and sleeves and a matching Santa hat and green elf shoes, she looked so cute but Finn just looked funny he was dressed as Rudolph because he was the clumsiest boy in the class and apparently that's what Rudolph was.

Finn and Quinn's Fathers had been best friends in college but when Finn's father died when they were babies the friendship between the Fabray's and the Hudson's didn't go very far, Carol and Russel had thought it would be good for the families to keep in contact so Finn could have a father figure but Carol and Judy always fought so they thought it would be best for Finn and Quinn to stay friends because they were inseparable when they were kids but popularity had split them up as they got older.

"Finn honey what are you doing?" It was Carol home from work, Finn looked up when he realised he had a tear in his eye he quickly wiped it away then replied

"Just looking at old photos." he replied, "Let me see Carol said coming down the stairs and sitting down on the floor next t him.

She picked up the photos and slowly looked through them before looking up at her giant son "You miss her don't you." She whispered Finn shook his head

"No I love her." His mum gasped before shaking her head "Sweety Quinn doesn't want anything to do with any of us anymore, what brought this on?" Finn remembered his mum didn't know about the gleeks seeing her again "Mum Rachel bumped into her and Beth at the supermarket 3 weeks ago and she invited her to our Saturday catch up, or forced her you know how she is and she's, uh being forced? Back by Rachel, I love her mum.


	6. I love you too

"Mummy do we have to go? I don't like Rachel, she's crazy! She thinks she's my aunt but that's impossible because my aunt is Aunty Victoria and I feel sick anyways." Beth mopped as her mother brushed her hair.

"Now now Elizabeth, be nice your daddy wants to see you again and you don't look very sick, plus I'll tell you a secret. I don't like Rachel much either." Quinn whispered the last part.

"He's not a very nice daddy. He doesn't care about me he never even talks to me or you mummy and he married stupid Rachel and had stupid Jackson and I am sick mama I am!" The poor little blonde was in tears.

"Beth please don't say stupid it's a bad word and how about we just go for a little bit and when you feel sick tell me and we can go home please baby! Just think of all the good things you get to see Mercedes and Kurt and everyone else and Tina and Arties new baby! There is always junk food too." Quinn tried to convince Beth although she was tempted to not go as well.

The girl rolled her eyes "Fineeeeeee." She sighed running off as Quinn finished her hair.

Quinn didn't need to knock on the door at Sam and Kurt's because even though she was 10 minutes late so was Finn and he walked straight in so she followed.

"About time you to got here we were wondering where you'd got to. Especially you Finn it's not like you to be this late!" Rachel gabbled on

"I bet he was getting some!" Puck whispered to Mike and Matt. Matt grinned while Mike shook his head; he seemed to have matured a lot.

"No Puck I wasn't and Rachel it's ten minutes I just stopped because I remembered it was my turn to bring the beer and after your comment Puck you get none." Finn replied calmly holding up a plastic bag as Puck scowled.

"Sorry I'm in such a mess these days! I just lost track of time." Quinn rambled blushing.

"Oh we know." Santana remarked rudely rolling her eyes. She was still good old Santana cheery as always.

Kurt elbowed her and she rolled her eyes again. Obviously they all noticed what a mess Quinn had become and it made her sad to know it showed so much on the outside.

Mr Shue must have noticed how she was feeling because he quickly changed the topic. "When are Tina and Artie going to be here I can't wait to see AJ again!" He exclaimed as everyone forgot the old topic and nodded in agreement.

Mr Shue was definitely her favourite teacher; he always knew how to make her feel better. She remembered when he had told her she would get it all back one day after making that stupid glist, well she was still waiting for that one, and he hadn't even dobbed her in about it!

When he had hugged her after her it's a man's world performance, when he helped set up the home schooling thing. He'd even tried to convince her to return to school, he'd been the only one besides Mercedes and Kurt and Rachel but all Rachel wanted was her voice so that didn't count and then now.

She thought how he hadn't even been mad or mentioned the baby lies with Terri and how hard it must be for him as it was for Finn and Puck to look at Beth. Why were they still so nice to her?

"Quinn?" She snapped back into reality at the sound of her name "yes?"

"I asked if you were okay. You seem upset." It was Mr Shue of course.

"Uh yeah I-I'm f-fine, I g-guess?" She stuttered back, he didn't look convinced but he didn't push the subject.

"So how have you been? Did the home schooling thing work out?" Quinn nodded

"Perfectly thank you so much for it!" Mr Shue shook his head

"The least I could've done." Quinn's mouth flew open. Was he crazy?

"What?" his voice was worried as he creased his eyebrows in confusion.

"I never did anything good for you I just got you in a whole load of trouble Mr Shue! We almost lost sectionals because of my baby lie with Finn. Your divorce, my fault, the Glist also my fault! Did you forget all of them or is there some miraculous thing I'm missing?" Quinn was almost in tears why was he so kind to her? she hated it!

"Shhh calm down Quinn!" He soothed anxiously looking around but everyone was distracted apparently Tina and Artie had arrived. "You did what I couldn't do you made me open my eyes to the real world realise my wife was lying, I know you were lying too but you were a child and scared, she was just." He couldn't find the word so he just left it and continued " Anyway without you I wouldn't be married to Emma with three beautiful children. I don't feel pain but joy when I look at you and Beth, you created the best life you could for your daughter and the life you wanted although it may have hurt you and others a bit you knew it would be best and so you did it and I'm proud of you. Quinn you helped me realise the truth that was secretly hurting me and you're an inspiration, not just to me but to your daughter and probably a lot of other people." Quinn was taken aback by the speech. She didn't know what to say but she let a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered and Mr Shue nodded before getting up to go see little AJ. Quinn quickly wiped away her tears and followed.

"Mama please may I have a hold?" Beth asked peering over her mother's shoulder at the baby cradled in her arms. Quinn loved how careful Beth was attached to AJ.

"Maybe ask Tina or Artie first baby." Beth nodded and as she went to go find them she turned and said, "I'm not the baby AJ is!" Then ran off.

Quinn peered at the sleeping boy. He was so cute! Quinn remembered when Beth was like that, she had been almost half his size but Quinn couldn't remember if it was because she was small or he was big but Beth was born a month premature.

When Quinn looked at the little boy it seemed the whole world disappeared, it always happened with Beth and the other children at the day care but really only the real young ones. Ahhhh a mother's love she thought. Tina must get so annoyed at having to watch people cuddle her baby when she wants to just take him and hid him away forever!

Quinn looked up, where was Tina and Beth? Beth had gone ages ago. Suddenly Rachel ran in.

"Quinn, Beth was just sick in the hall." Quinn jumped up and handed Rachel the sleeping AJ before running into the hall.

Beth was sitting on Mercedes lap while she rubbed the girls back, Quinn felt bad. Her daughter had said she was sick but Quinn hadn't listened.

Quinn rushed over to Mercedes and Beth, "Oh sweety you aren't well are you sorry I didn't listen do you want to go home?" Quinn asked carefully sitting down beside the two and kissing her daughter on the head.

"Yes." Beth replied as she started to cry.

"It's okay sweety hush." Quinn said comfortingly as she picked up the child. She mouthed a thank you to Mercedes who nodded with a worried smile. Quinn loved how Mercedes cared so much for her Goddaughter.

"I hope she's better soon!" Finn told Quinn as she came and sat down.

"Yeah it's probably a bug or something. I hate to see her sad or in pain or any feeling that's not good," Finn just nodded in agreement

"Thank you for driving us do you want to go because if it's contagious I'd hate for you to get it too!"

Finn shook his head "We are family and family don't catch each other's illnesses." Quinn looked at Finn in awe. He thought of them as family!

"Oh and I don't have a choice Puck and Mike are yet to bring over my car." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Thought you meant it for a second and why do men always travel in groups?" Finn saw that Quinn looked slightly disappointed "I have no idea but Rachel is making Puck do it but he'll probably be drunk so Mike might need to drive. I did mean it Quinn but you mean more than family to me. I know it's been 4 years and I broke up with you but I love you." Quinn gasped Finn loved her?

This was too good to be true, he was one of her best and closest friends but he had always meant that bit more to her than the others, he'd been the one she could tell anything to because unlike Kurt and Mercedes he didn't listen for the gossip he listened to make you feel better, every week she had had to restrain herself from asking about Finn.

For the next few minutes it was silence Quinn didn't know what to say but she could feel Finn's eyes on her their stare seemed to burn her but she couldn't look up.

Suddenly there was the sound of breaks and car lights flashed through the windows. Finn got up and Quinn followed him to the door, Puck and Mike didn't bother getting out but Puck reached across and tooted the horn a few times. Just as Finn was about to open the door Quinn said softly

"I love you too." She didn't know if he heard and he didn't know if she'd actually said it or if he'd imagined it.

***I've gotten a couple of reviews thanks so much to theresatheresa20 who although she reviewed my other story helped me with what to do and not to do with this one I hope I improved on the things you picked up on (probably not grammar) Please please press the review button***


	7. Cancer

"Can't we please go another time?" Quinn said actually holding onto the door frame as Mercedes and Kurt tried to pull her out the door.

"No you need to relax now more than ever!" Kurt informed her

"My baby is sick I need to look after her just wait until she's better!" Quinn pleaded with her friends.

"NO! I told you we were doing this and there is no putting it off! Finn and Puck will be babysitting she'll be fine!" Mercedes' voice was stern

"I don't trust them with my sick child! Please!" Quinn knew how to make them let her go, start crying! Tears fell down her cheeks as she pleaded once more but softer and more childlike "Please, for Beth." She said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Oh Gawd she's doing that thing again cover your eyes!" Mercedes said.

"NO we have to be strong ignore the puppy eyes ignore them!" Kurt yelled at Mercedes while looking away from Quinn.

Mercedes let go of Quinn's waist and looked her in the eye "Please just for a few hours. It's not just Puck and Finn its Artie and Mr Shue, Mike and Matt I only said the first two cause you and Finn have become close," she waggled her eyebrows "and Puck's Beth's dad, I think even Mrs S is going to go you can trust her right?" Quinn gave up they weren't letting down so best to go now instead of later if Beth got worse.

"FINE! I'll go but I won't enjoy a single minute and we all must have our phones on loud!" She shouted, Kurt let go of her and beamed happily "That's my girl."

"I hate you!" She muttered as she stormed over to the car Tina, Dearne and Sam were in because she wasn't going with Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt ever!

"How'd they convince you?" Dearne asked

"More importantly how'd they resist the tears I was about to get out of the car and tell them to let you go back inside." Tina sounded serious

"She was!" Sam confirmed

"They didn't convince me I thought I'd go today so they'd stop bugging me and as pay back I'm not coming tomorrow night and I have no idea Tina no one has ever resisted them, Mercedes almost did I blame Kurt!" Quinn muttered glancing at Sam angrily as she finished.

He held his hands up in defence "I don't control him but I'll talk to him later I swear!"

Quinn was silent for the rest of the trip continuously checking her phone she was so distracted in things that could go wrong Sam had to tap her when they arrived.

The spa was great and Quinn was happy to see all her friends so relaxed but she couldn't stop worrying about her daughter, especially when Kurt 'accidently' dropped her phone in the sink Sam yelled at him and he said he'd buy Quinn a new phone which was a lot better than that 'old brick' as he called her much loved phone which was the same one since she was 16.

"Have the guys called anyone?" Quinn asked a few minutes later.

"No, we all left our phones in the change room." Kurt said casually, Quinn couldn't wait if he ever became a father.

"WHAT!" What if something goes wrong?" Quinn's face went red with rage "Tina I thought you felt bad for me, you're a mother yourself how would you feel if it was AJ? Beth has been sick since last Saturday that's almost two weeks!" Tina looked very scared "K-Kurt m-m-made us!" She stuttered, obviously she did have a little old Tina left.

"YOU WHAT!" Quinn got up "This is too far I'm leaving!" First Kurt looked as scared as Tina but then he calmed down.

"Beth while be fine if she was that bad you would've gone to see a doctor!" Quinn sighed he didn't know what it was like for her none of them did.

Quinn started to cry genuinely this time, Tina got up from the pedicure chair to hug her. "You guys don't understand! I am so worried I would've taken her to a doctor but I can't even afford it! Yesterday my internet was cut off because I can't afford it either! I was fired because I stayed home to look after my sick daughter. Soon I'll have to sell my car. I knew it was a bad idea seeing you all again!" Quinn pulled out of Tina's hug and ran into the change rooms.

"Why didn't she tell us? Did you know Mercedes?" Rachel glared at the black girl accusingly,

"No if I did Beth would have been to a doctor by now." Mercedes said

"Let's just go." Tina said heading towards the change rooms as the others followed, Kurt with a big sigh.

When Tina arrived in the change rooms Quinn was changed and sitting down crying.

"You should've told us Quinn we would've helped you."

Quinn just shrugged as she wiped away her tears, "I'll never get it back!" Tina didn't know where she got that from but she knew what she meant,

"You're a strong girl and you will! Here take my phone and call one of the others to see how Beth is." Tina said picking up her phone as the others piled in. "Oh two messages and 3 calls from Artie." Tina's face formed a frown "1 sec."

"Hey Artie what is.."

"Your where?"

"What happened?"

"We'll be there soon."

Quinn stared at Tina anxiously she knew the news was about Beth and bad.

"Hey I have four missed calls and three texts from Finn." Kurt said

"Same but from Matt."

"Me too but from Mike."

"None for me." Rachel shrugged. They all glanced at Quinn as Tina began to speak

"Guys Beth fainted they're all at the Royal Children's Hospital I told Artie we would meet him there." Tina said but Quinn was already walking out the door.

"Of course we bloody are!" She shouted as she started to run.

Quinn didn't bother to talk to reception she ran straight to Artie, Matt, Mike and Emma who were waiting with worried looks on their faces.

"WHERE THE HELL IS BETH!" Quinn shrieked causing a lot of people to stare.

"Come I'll show you. The others are with her." Mike said walking down the hall.

Mercedes followed while Tina took AJ of Artie and the rest of them sat down.

"Why didn't you get our calls we've been here two hours!" Matt exclaimed.

They all glared at Kurt "his fault!" dobbed Rachel. Kurt looked at his shoes.

"Look we are taking up a lot space maybe a few of us should go. I know we are all worried but we can't all stay." Emma said, thinking sensibly as always.

Some of the others nodded "You can all come back to my house if you like and then who ever stays can give us the news."

It was agreed that Tina and Rachel would stay and call if they got any news. Artie and Matt wanted to stay too but Tina insisted that they go with the others because Mercedes and Tina could take care of themselves.

Tina was a bit worried on how Quinn would react when she found out Rachel stayed. They all told her to go but she insisted on being there for her step daughter, she was even more worried about having to spend a few hours stuck alone with her! Hopefully Mike would come back soon!

"Why are we going to the cancer section?" Quinn said starting to cry "What's wrong with her?"

"We don't know Quinn. Finn came out before saying the doctor thought it was cancer but he was running tests to be sure." Mike said taking Quinn's hand in comfort.

After what seemed like eternity to Quinn they arrived at a room. Finn, Mr Shue and Puck were sitting by a bed occupied by a load of golden locks which belonged to Beth. Puck was staring at the wall, Mr Shue was looking at the locks and Finn was rubbing the girls back.

Quinn ran in and they all turned to stare at her.

"Quinn!" Mr Shue said getting up to embrace the terrified blonde.

"GET AWAY FROM ME ALL OF YOU!" She cried running over to the bed "It's all your fault and I want you all out, even you Puckerman. I don't care if she is your daughter biologically you ignored her for four years so she's not yours!" Puck gasped as the words stung, she knew he felt guilty about it and that wasn't a fair thing to say but he knew she was upset so he left along with the others.

"Beth sweety it's mommy, you'll be fine!" She whispered to her sleeping daughter as she took Finn's seat.

The doctor who had heard all the commotion came in almost instantly.

"Hello I'm Dr Jake. Are you the guardian because otherwise I'll have to ask you to leave for now. Where are those men?" The doctor said, he had lovely black hair and big brown eyes, probably Quinn's type of guy but she didn't notice any of that at the moment.

"I'm her mother. I told the others to leave they were just friends. Please tell me what's wrong with my daughter!" Quinn was as calm as she had been all day.

"I'm so sorry Miss! We are nearly 100% sure it's cancer can you just tell me if she's had any of these symptoms." He handed her a piece of paper with symptoms on them

**Quinn read them all out **

"**C**ontinued, unexplained weight loss, I think so.  
**H**eadaches, often with early morning vomiting, yes  
**I**ncreased swelling or persistent pain in bones, joints, back, or legs, no" Quinn was glad to have one no.  
**"L**ump or mass, especially in the abdomen, neck, chest, pelvis, or armpits, I don't think so  
**D**evelopment of excessive bruising, bleeding, or rash, no  
**C**onstant infections, no  
A whitish colour behind the pupil, no  
**N**ausea which persists or vomiting without nausea, yes  
**C**onstant tiredness or noticeable paleness, yes  
**E**ye or vision changes which occur suddenly and persist, no  
**R**ecurrent or persistent fevers of unknown origin, yes." Quinn had more tears well up in her eyes, it had been mostly yeses.

The doctor took a few minutes to look over his notes while Quinn stared anxiously between him and her sleeping daughter.

"Ma'am I'm so sorry your daughter has cancer, I'm not sure what stage it's at we're going to have to give her a few tests to check. I'll give you a few options of treatment, do you mind if we keep her here just to make sure she is okay?" Quinn couldn't take it any more she burst into tears.

Jake sat down beside her and rubbed her back until she stopped crying, "Ma'am would you like to call your husband or someone?" She shook her head

"I'm single." He nodded his head "What about your friends I think they are still outside."

"I don't want to see them can you please ask them to leave." He nodded and stood up to go tell them, "I'll come back when she is awake so we can do some tests." Quinn wiped her eyes and nodded.

"It's been an hour we should have gotten news by now!" Emma said as she came out of the kitchen with a plate of cookies for the children.

"I'm so worried I feel really guilty!" Dearne said "We shouldn't have made her go." They all nodded, Kurt remained looking at the wall, and he hadn't said anything since the hospital.

"Guys whatever happens we all need to promise that we while help them in any way possible! I spoke to Quinn told us at the spa that she's really struggling. She was fired because she couldn't turn up to work because she was taking care of her sick daughter, her internet was cut off, she'll have to sell her car and she couldn't even pay for a doctor's appointment." Brittany told them, Kurt and Sam had forgotten her and Santana were even there today. Emma and the boys mouths fell open,

"She should have told us the poor dear I feel so bad now!" Emma was always so concerned about everyone else.

Suddenly the door opened and all the others minus Quinn and Beth walked in. Rachel was arguing with them and Finn looked pale, Tina's eyes were puffy as if she'd been crying, "Beth has cancer." Was all she said before crying again.

"What!"

"Poor baby."

"How is Quinn going to manage?" Where the things every one murmured, no one but Sam noticed Kurt turn ultra white

"This is my fault!" He gasped before getting up and running out, Sam went to follow but Kurt was already driving off when he got to the driveway so he went back to support the others.

He should've followed Kurt Rachel was arguing her against everyone else.

"Quinn can't take away Puck's rights to see his daughter especially now!"

"He never cared before I think Quinn's right."

"I don't care I deserved it but she said some mean shit that I didn't deserve at the hospital Mr S and Finn were there but who gives I don't. I have a perfectly good wife and son!"

"Noah your daughter is dyeing!" Rachel said

"Beth's not dyeing don't you dare say that Rachel!" Finn yelled

"She's not my daughter any more Quinn made that clear." Puck said

"Well it's not like you made an effort." Santana stated

"GUYS SHUT UP!" Sam yelled, they all stopped to look, "Just before we all vowed to be there for Quinn and Beth no matter what, fighting won't help them we just need to help them in the way they need. Maybe we should just keep a distance for a few days hey, think of poor little Beth who deserves absolutely none of this!" Sam was such a strong fighter that they all stood their nodding.


	8. 3

Quinn sat next to Beth who was awake in her bed watching Snow White on the small hospital TV. No one had come to see them for the past three days accept Doctor Jacob for the tests. Today was the day he promised to have the results and she was very nervous, for three days Quinn hadn't left the Beth's side.

She glared at the door anxiously for what seemed like hours when eventually the doctor walked in.

"Quinn could you come outside with me." Quinn got up nervously kissing Beth's head as she walked followed Jacob outside.

"I'm really sorry Quinn but she is at such a serious stage. I'm giving her 3 months tops to live. No treatment will help her but if you really want you can try. Personally I think it would just make her feel worse."

Quinn felt like she had been punched in the face. She had stayed so strong in front of Beth but now she couldn't take it. She began to cry and Jacob pulled her into a hug.

"3 months." She whispered. How was she meant to explain it to her daughter? Beth had taken being sick pretty well she said she was happy that it was her and not anybody else and that made Quinn want to cry, Beth was like that always happy if everyone else was.

"How do you think I should tell her?" She whispered looking up at the doctor

"However you think is best Quinn." He said releasing her and walking off.

She pulled out her phone, she had a lot of missed calls and text over 200 in total most from Finn a few from the others, she pressed call back on the last voice message even though it was 6 in the morning on a Monday which was Finn's day off so he was probably in bed.

The phone was only on its first ring when she heard a sleepy voice "Hello Quinn is that you? How's Beth?" Finn sounded tired like she'd woke him,

"Sorry Finn did I wake you?"

"Uh not really I haven't had much sleep the past three days."

"Oh."

"How's Beth?" Finn silently prayed she was calling to say they had a miracle cure, but weren't they all. Finn suddenly realised he could hear crying on the other end of the phone, "Hold on Quinn I'll e right over are you at the hospital or your place?" He didn't know if Beth was even alive and he had a pact with the others to call if he had any news as they all would but he thought it was best to wait.

Quinn nodded because she couldn't speak before realising stupidly that he couldn't see her "Hospital." She whispered and Finn hung up.

_Got a call from Quinn didn't get any news on Beth. She was crying so I'm going to see her now. Tell everyone else Love Finn._

Finn sent the message to Tina because he knew he could trust her not to follow to the hospital. The reply was instant

_Thanks Finn I've had three pretty much sleepless nights and not because of AJ crying __ tell me when you get any news please. I'm going to text the others and we'll meet at mine so come once your done. Give Quinn all mine and Arties love xoxo_

Finn jumped out of the car before he even had time to park properly. He ran into the hospital and straight to the cancer area

"Beth Fabray-Puckerman." He rushed

"There is no Beth Fabray-Puckerman here." Finn looked muddled and he was pretty sure his face went white with horror, was Beth dead?

"A-are you okay sir?" The receptionist asked "Take a seat, I can get you water."

Finn looked up "I-I-I'm f-fine I th-think?" he stuttered. He was about to leave when he remembered what Quinn had said a few days ago when he last saw Beth

"_GET AWAY FROM ME ALL OF YOU!" She had cried running over to Beth's bed "It's all your fault and I want you all out, even you Puckerman. I don't care if she is your daughter biologically you ignored her for four years so she's not yours!"_

Beth was short for Bethany or Elizabeth right? Yes Elizabeth!

"Is there an Elizabeth Fabray here?" The receptionist nodded not even searching on the computer

"Yes room 127. She's a big hit with the staff little Beth, and her mother I feel so sorry for her, single mother. She's so beautiful. Both of them," The nurse rattled on before pausing "Are you the father?"

"Oh, oh no. Just an old friend of the family we've all been really worried about them Quinn's finally contacted me." The nurse nodded

"We were wondering why she hadn't had any visitors not that it's our business."

"Yeah she has had it really tough since Beth, she had her at 16 and dropped out to do home schooling just for Beth. Her world revolves around her. I hadn't seen her since Beth was born until about a month and a half ago, Beth's father's wife who was in our glee club at school bumped into her at the shops and since then she has rejoined us catching up every second Saturday. We all missed her so much!" The lady nodded

"Did I say too much?" Finn asked

"No not at all I was very curious but hadn't wanted to be rude to her." She smiled

"Oh well I really better go see them. See you around." Finn rushed off he'd forgotten how urgent it was for him to see Quinn and Beth.

"QUINN!" Oh Quinn!" He yelled when he saw the blonde girl sitting on the floor in the hall he ran over to her and gave her a massive hug.

"3 months!" was all she managed to say before crying. They stayed there like that for an hour when Quinn lifted her head.

"The doctor said she had 3 months left. I don't know how to tell her, I can't live without her!" Quinn would've cried but she had no tears left,

"It's okay Quinn. No matter what happens all of us while be here to support you!" Finn choked back tears three months with Beth as all they had!

They both stood up and he took her hand as they walked back into the room. Beth was asleep,

"Please Quinn you need some rest. Take a shower and I will call someone and ask them to get you some clothes and Beth's toys okay! I promise I won't leave Beth but the others might come, is that okay?"

She nodded and whispered "Thank you!" before walking into the bathroom.

Finn sat down in the same chair he had 3 days before, he looked at Beth and almost cried. She was so young, too young. He wanted to do something, but what? Maybe Tina could help, he pulled out his phone.

"Hey Tina." He said when he heard her soft voice,

"Finn! Any news?" She almost yelled,

"Yes," He paused for a minute before continuing and Tina new it wasn't good.

"Beth only has 3 months to live." There was a long silence at both ends, Tina was crying and the others were trying to find out what was wrong.

"How's Quinn?" She asked after she managed to get her voice back, the others suddenly realised and went quite.

"Not to good, hasn't left her side once in the past three days. He hasn't even showered and by how thin she is I'm pretty sure she hasn't eaten either, it's worrying me."

"Where is she now?"

"In the shower, I forced her but I think she was too weak to argue anyway, she's cried a lot!"

"Okay is there anything we can do?"

"Could you go to her house, I'll give you the address and get clothes and a few of Beth's toys. The key is under the mat by the way."

"Sure," She paused, "Can the others came?" She knew they would want to badly and it kind of made her feel special that she was the one Finn called.

"Maybe not just yet, Beth's asleep and Quinn is fragile. If they argue get them to remember how Quinn was on Friday especially Puck and Mr S."

"Okay well I'll be there in an hour tops."

"Okay thanks Tina see you soon." He hung up.

"What's wrong with Beth?"

"Is she dead?"

"Can we go see her?"

"Not if she's dead dyke."

"Don't call me a dyke!"

"But that's what you are."

"What's a dyke?"

"Nothing B and you're a vegetable."

"Am not I'm not brain dead my legs just don't work okay."

"and I don't care."

"How's Quinn?"

Tina was bombarded with questions, which started arguments.

"Shut up and I'll tell you!" She shouted, waking AJ who she handed to Artie, they all went silent.

"Beth has 3 months left." She paused so they could take it in, there was a lot of tears and 'no's' from her friends but she had to hurry and tell them. "Quinn is in a terrible state, she hasn't left Beth's side at all. Finn doesn't even think she's eaten which is why we have to be there and support them both! I'm going to Quinn's to get some stuff for them which I'll take to the hospital."

"We'll come!" Most of them said

"No guys I have to by myself, if Quinn is worse than Friday think how she'll react."

"I don't care about her I care about my daughter. Who gives a F*** about Quinn she's not dyeing!" Puck yelled and they all went silent again.

"Puck you should come but everyone else stay, I'll call when it's alright for you to come." Tina was scared when Puck was angry so she always found it easiest and safest to agree.


	9. only by name

**How have you guys been liking it so far? Please review! I got one review saying Beth better not die, if she does it's just for the story okay I'm not 100% sure what will happen. Thank you all so much for reading **** I own nothing as you all know :P**

"How was that?" Finn asked as Quinn came out of the bathroom,

"Good I guess." She said weakly and yawned.

"Quinn we need to talk! Your daughter is dyeing and I know it worries you but I think she should be allowed to do some fun things before she goes instead of spend the last 3 months of her life in a hospital bed, don't you!" Quinn was too tired to argue so she nodded

"Also you need to get some sleep and eat some food! Tell me honestly when you last ate or slept."

"I uh I ate Saturday morning and I got a bit of sleep each night when Beth was sick but the last time I had a proper night's sleep was over 16 nights ago." She admitted

"Quinn I'm going to make you eat and then go straight to sleep!" She shook her head

"Beth might need me." Finn sighed and took her hand

"Quinn what is it really because Beth is asleep right now so there is no reason why you can't sleep."

"I-I-I'm scared I'm going to lose her if I take one eye off her for just a second!" She burst into tears Finn grabbed the blonde in a hug and rocked her making soothing noises, "Beth isn't going anywhere no matter what any doctor says if we all stay strong she'll survive!" He encouraged her,

"Promise?" Quinn said looking up at him with a child like expression; she knew he couldn't promise anything but she thought if she wished enough it would happen.

"I Promise!" He whispered kissing her forehead, but inside he knew it was very unlikely.

Puck was angry! He had seen Finn kiss Quinn on the head. This guy was such a fool why was he allowed to see his best mates dyeing daughter when even he wasn't? Just because they were exclusive now what the hell! Tina could see Puck getting made but didn't know what to do,

"Come on let's go in my arms are killing me." She said though he could probably tell she was lying since she only had a duffel bag for each of their clothes and puck ad two boxes with toys but he just nodded.

"Hey guys, how's the angel?" Tina asked walking in as Puck followed. Quinn quickly got up wiping her eyes, "Okay I guess." Quinn replied before grabbing the duffle bags from Tina and putting them down,

"Quinn no offence but I think you really need a rest and some food what have you lost like 20 pounds?" Quinn just shrugged and Tina glanced worriedly at Finn who returned the look.

"Quinn seriously take a lie down, the nurse has the room next door prepared for you since Lima doesn't have many emergencies don't come back for at least the next 4 hours if Beth wakes up I'll get you I promise." Finn said "Tina will take you there." Tina nodded and carefully guided Quinn out of the room.

"About time she got some rest! I think we need someone to permanently guard her!" Finn said trying to make conversation with his best mate.

"What the hell man?" Puck yelled shoving Finn,

"Hey chill." He said not returning the shove

"Why WHY THE HELL SHOULD I CHILL MY DAUGHTER IS DIEING AND I'M HARDLY ALOUD TO SEE HER BUT YOU ARE SWEET INNOCENT FINN ALWAYS IS!" Finn was quite hurt by that but he had to keep cool especially if Quinn heard or Beth woke up.

"Look I'm sorry but Quinn needed someone and she had no one besides any of us and I didn't have anyone who I'd have to bring along, but I can go you can tell Quinn why I left!" Finn said and Puck was tempted to but He was what was holding Quinn up and if he left she'd fall and he'd never see his daughter again.

"Look just leave me alone with the kid, go check on the depressed dyke in the next room."

"That was low Puck, you haven't cared about Beth for ages but now she's dying you do."

"Quinn left me I had no choice."

"So you stole my girlfriend instead, for the second time, and had a kid with her, again!"

"Ye-NO! I love Rachel not my fault okay Quinn was different I got her drunk."

"So you forced her? All this everything bad in her life is your fault and I'm not cool with that, I'll tell Quinn as soon as she is feeling better."

"DUDE! You don't get it she'll never be better ever. When our daughter is gone she'll get all depressed like now or commit suicide."

"That's it!" Finn growled launching himself at Puck

"GUYS STOP IT STOP IT NOW!" Tina said running in trying to break them up, she had heard the whole fight from the door.

"OUCH!" She squealed and they both stopped, "Ouch." She repeated

"What, what happened? I'm so sorry but Puck said some stu-" Tina shushed him

"I saw it all and Ouch because I just hurt my wrist." Tina said holding an already swealing wrist up

"Please don't tell Artie!" Finn knew if Artie found out he wouldn't have all ten toes for much longer,

"Oh scared of wheels?" Puck taunted using his cruel nickname for Artie.

"Why should I not? Puck please can you leave, or we can but I think you need to cool off." Puck was too angry for anything a just nodded and got up.

"I just came to say I got Quinn to sleep but I'm worried she tossed and turned and shouted and cried. I just can't stand to see her like this think about When Beth's gone."

"If." Finn corrected, it was all he could do he didn't want to think about anything Tina had jut said.

"Mommy?" Beth said as she sat up in the white room.

"No sweety it's us, your Mommy was tired she went to rest." Tina said soothingly

"Aunty Tina." Beth was down to calling them aunt and uncle accept Rachel and puck who she called witch (when Rachel asked Quinn made up the story that they'd recently seen wicked and she thought Rachel looked like Alfaba) and Rachel was okay with it, and Pa because she refused to call him dad, daddy, father or anything close to those three.

"Yes my little princess." Tina asked

"When can I go home? It's boring here! I want to eat and play ca-cancer is mean not letting me and so is mommy!" Both the adults were shocked at Beth saying the 'C' word as they called it.

"I'm not sure, soon. You will be able to eat possibly today and I brought a lot of your toys over for you, and yes cancer is very mean but your mom loves you and is just trying to do what's best." Tina paused before saying cancer but she hoped Beth wouldn't realise, she didn't but she did roll her eyes

"People always say she's doing it because she loves me and it's best but I don't care I think it's best for me to get exercise and eat that's what momma used to make me do now she want let me. It's very confusable!" Tina and Finn chuckled

"I think you mean confusing darling." Tina said kissing her forehead, "I know Uncle Finn and I will go get you something to eat okay wait here."

"Not apples!" Beth ordered as they left,

"Are you sure she's aloud to eat?" Finn asked, Tina shrugged

"I just needed to show you something." She fished into her bag and pulled out lots of envelopes.

"Quinn hasn't being paying any bills or her mortgage. On Thursday she loses the house!" Tina bit her lip.

"Do you think we should tell her?" Finn asked

"I don't know. We know she doesn't have the money to pay and as much as I'd love to we don't have the money either, there's going to be hospital bills soon too." Tina sighed she didn't know what they should do.

"I think I know." Finn said but he didn't smile.

Puck stared at his daughter. She didn't feel like his daughter, she didn't look like him or act like him. She was completely Quinn Fabray not a trace of Noah Puckerman in her, only her last name indicated any relation between them.

Puck couldn't even feel anything between them, it did make him sad to think this was his daughter but she felt like a stranger that if...when she did die he probably wouldn't cry. It was too late to change anything now though.

He kissed her on the forehead for what he thought and hopped would be the last time.

**PLEASE REVIEW I know it's taken ages but blame my sister and teachers for giving me homework and using the computer for 'homework' but watching TV and going on facebook at the same time**


	10. Kids or Lambs?

"I'm going to see Mickey and Minnie and Tinker Bell and go on the tea cups!" Beth chattered excitedly.

Quinn was now living with Finn because she couldn't pay her mortgage. All the gleeks were like family now nearly always one of them was over and Beth had come home from the hospital so they could be happy for her last few months and they had a range of activities planned beginning with Disney Land and they were about to leave.

"Have you brushed your teeth Beth? Take this tablet I don't want you getting car sick it's a long ride!" Quinn fussed over Beth and Finn smiled. Quinn had become less worried about Beth recently. She'd realised what was best for her daughter was not for her mum to look like the living dead and stick thin but to be cheery and fun, Beth needed her life to be as normal as possible now and Quinn was making sure of that.

"EVERYONE IN THE CAR!" Kurt's high pitched voice could be heard all over the house and Beth led Quinn outside followed by Finn who locked the door behind him.

All twenty-two of them were squeezing into 4 cars meaning every seat was taken. They had all been certain when they said they were family now and would stick around for any and everything.

"Okay everyone listen up I had Mrs S make a roster of who is in what car. In car one which is driven by Kurt is Mercedes, Finn, Matt and Sam." Finn gave Beth and Quinn a hug before going to put his luggage in the back of the car. "In car two is the Schuester family. Car three is myself, Noah, our dearest Jackson, Beth and Quinn." There was a shout from the crowd of friends,

"No way am I going in a car with them." Puck's face was going very red, "Switch it now!" Rachel nodded scanning the list

"Okay um Dearne and Mike you guys can come with us." They nodded and went to grab their things,

"Why didn't Daddy want us to go with him?" Beth whispered in her mother's ear, Quinn was shocked Beth never called her biological father anything close to dad, she shrugged "Daddy can be strange sometimes but it doesn't matter because now we don't have to put up with crazy Rachel." Beth giggled. 'Crazy Rachel' was the private nickname they'd given Rachel.

"Everyone listening?" Rachel shouted before continue with her list "Okay so car four driven by Tina is Tina, Arthur and Arthur Junior, Mik- sorry Quinn and Elizabeth." Beth rolled her eyes, she hated when people called her Elizabeth and Quinn laughed.

"What about us?" Santana pouted.

"Oh you guys are in the four-wheel drive with Quinn and the rest." Santana nodded and walked off to claim the best seats in the car for her and Brittany. Before following Brittany said "Don't all cars have four wheels?" The question wasn't to any one in particular so no one answered and she strolled off after her girlfriend.

The trip was long and every ones legs where cramping after a few hours so they stopped to take a break.

"God why did we agree to come?" Santana grumbled as she got out of the car.

"Don't use the lords name in vein and because you like spending time with your family." Quinn said smiling sweetly but Santana just rolled her eyes and walked off to find a toilet.

"How much longer mummy?" Beth asked tugging at the weary blonde's shirt

"About 34 hours." Quinn sighed looking at her restless daughter.

"Everyone I just called Mercedes who is in the front car she said we are going to stop in an hour and a half so let's go so we can catch up!" Tina announced as they all pilled back into the car.

"Wait!" Santana yelled just as Tina had started the car.

"What?" three voices asked her.

"I want to change seats I'm too cramped in the very back." She whined Quinn beamed

"Okay switch with me." Quinn thought she would complain that Brittany should move to but she didn't. Just before getting into the back next to Brittany, Quinn whispered to Beth "If you want anything make sure you ask Santana sweety." Kissed her head and got in the back.

*10 minutes later*

"WILL SOMEBODY SHUT THAT BABY UP?" Santana screeched, the others laughed

"What? It's not funny he's giving me a head ache and if I have to play another game of eye spy I might shoot myself!" Santana didn't see what was so funny.

"Remember we agreed at the start of the trip whoever was in the middle had to look after the kids since they were closest." Quinn said cheerfully as the others started giggling again, Santana just groaned

"Well I'm not because they're not my kids." She said slumping in her seat while little AJ screeched his head off.

"Okay then you can go back to sitting in the back with Britt." Quinn offered. The back was so jam packed that if you were there you couldn't move but Britt taught dance and cheerleading so it didn't bother her much and Quinn had done cheerleading and dancing after pulling out of school just to have something familiar and fun so it didn't bother her either but Santana was a model now and hadn't cheered since high school.

"Can't I go in the front?" she whined. Tina shook her head

"I'm driving and Artie has to sit in this chair, sorry." Tina actually sounded very sympathetic but Artie who could see her face saw her smiling.

"Fine I'll look after the dumb kids!" She snapped and the car went quiet

"K-k-kids aren't dumb Santana." Brittany whimpered as her bottom lip began to tremble.

"Here come the tears." Artie muttered under his breath, obviously they were all used to Santana and Brittany's 'fights'.

"No Britt I was joking!" Brittany was dumb but she knew Santana like the back of her hand

"No you weren't Santana I don't like it when you lie to me." Tears were now pouring down Brittany's cheeks and Quinn rubbed her back comfortingly.

Santana sighed she hated when Brittany cried "Brittany I meant kid as in a baby goat." Santana said trying to act casual, even rolling her eyes for effect not that Brittany was looking at her.

"That's stupid baby goats aren't called kids!" Brittany felt like Santana thought she was dumb because kids are children not baby goats.

"Then what are they called?" Santana asked rolling her eyes seriously this time.

"They're called lambs everybody knows that!" Artie snickered from the front seat and Santana hit his chair hard and murmured "You want to be buried alive wheels?" before responding to her girl friend "Oh right I knew that sorry Britt I got a bit muddled." It was always best to play like Brittany was right when she was upset.

Brittany giggled "Oh Santana your always muddled."


	11. scars from the past

"I swear to god I'm never sitting between two kids in a car trip that goes for more than 1 minute. EVER!" Santana complained to Kurt who rolled his eyes

"I thought you were ready to adopt?"

"I am. Next month actually." Santana smiled "But I will be driving since Britt doesn't have her licence so I won't have to be in the back." Kurt's mouth fell open

"A month!" He repeated

"Yeah we're getting a little girl from Spain." Santana actually sounded like she cared in a nice way, for once, "We were thinking a new born." Kurt's mouth remained in a wide 'O' as Santana went to sit at the park bench with her girlfriend

"Hey you okay?" Sam asked his boyfriend as he dug into his burger

"Uh yeah." A ghostly white Kurt replied

"No you're not. You haven't complained once about how fatty this burger is, or how unhygienic this place is." Sam said looking around the small roadside cafe which was covered in grease and grim.

Kurt looked at Sam for a minute "Do you think we should adopt?" Sam looked confused like he didn't understand the question, "I understand if you don't just everyone is having kids, Santana and Brittany are adopting next month and." Sam held a finger to Kurt's lips

"Definitely!" Sam grinned and they shared a passionate kiss.

"Get a room!" Puck screeched and Rachel hit him but all the same covered her son's eyes, not that he would remember it.

"No seriously you two wait till we get to the hotel tonight." Finn said nudging Kurt who pulled away from Sam.

"Let's hit the road everyone!" Rachel said speed walking out of the cafe as the rest of them followed slowly reluctant to get into a car for the next 5 hours.

"Finally here and she's asleep." Quinn whispered to Tina as they lifted their sleeping children out of the car.

"It is two am." Tina laughed Quinn shrugged

"That's never stopped her."

"She's si.." Tina trailed off nobody mentioned Beth's condition in front of Quinn ever

"It's okay you can say it, it's only true and I know it hurts when people say it but I have to deal with it. I hate how everyone acts like I'm so fragile and the wrong word will set me off." Quinn ighed and Tina nodded

"I understand, when my parents divorced I stopped seeing my dad for a few years around middle school and on father's day or when we had assignments like what our dad does for work I was always excluded, I mean not many people were talking to me anyway because of my stutter but you know how it is." Quinn nodded as they walked over to the load of bags while the others kept unloading.

"Okay everyone listen for who's in what room."

"Room 13, Quinn and Elizabeth, Tina Artie and Arthur junior. You guys can take your bags up to the room now." Rachel said handing Quinn the key

"Um well Tina and I have our hands full." Quinn stated looking down at her sleeping daughter

"I can take Tina's and mine but I don't think I can fight yours and Beth's on my lap." Artie insisted

"Oh well you can wait here while I call out the rest of the rooms then Puck can take your bags up."

"No I can." Finn commented

"NO FINN I CAN CARRY A COUPLE OF BAGS!" Puck yelled having another one of his outbursts. They were all used to it happening but they still got scared after the 'incident'. Finn just nodded

"Okay room 3 is Noah, Jackson and I, Santana and Brittany." Puck was suddenly back to his usual self he grinned cheekily "I get to see some lesbian action boo-yeah!" everyone rolled their eyes as Santana gave him a death stare that could have really caused his death.

"Room 14 is Kurt, Samuel, Mercedes, Mathew and Finn."

"Room 15 is Mike and Dearne because it's a two person room."

"Finally room 16 which is the Schuester s."

"Rachel only the first ten floors are on the first level, the other ten are on the second level which I cannot access." Artie said looking up at the motel

"Okay I'll make changes." She glanced at her list, why did something always go wrong?"

"Well uh I guess if you want Tina and Arthur with you we can switch families."

"NO!" Puck shouted almost waking the children. Rachel whispered in his ear and rubbed his back to sooth him.

"Just so Quinn isn't murdered Britt and I will go with them and the Artie and AJ can go with you guys." Santana said rolling her eyes like the decision annoyed her when really it was a favour because she got away from Rachel.

"What about Tina." Artie said glancing up at his wife,

"Well I guess she can stay with us in our room with us or we can take AJ and Tina can go with Artie." Quinn suggested knowing Tina trusted her with her son,

"I'll go with Quinn's group, we can have a girls week." Tina smiled

"Well it's almost quarter to three so everyone get to bed! I'll be doing wake up calls at six because tomorrow is Disneyland!" Everyone groaned and headed off to their rooms, Puck completely ignore Quinn standing there with Beth and her bags so Finn decided to take them.

"Thanks." Quinn murmured before yawning.

"It's k let's get you to bed before I have to carry both of you." Quinn let out a tired giggle and followed the tall man up to her room.

Quinn kissed Beth as she tucked her into the double bed. When she got to the door she turned back and realised how small Beth was, it made Quinn scared that when she went to bed she might squash her, everyone else was already in bed so she decided to get changed in their little kitchen lounge.

Quinn had just taken off her top when the light got switched on.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Tina shrieked

"It's cool I've got a bra on." Quinn giggled

"I was just getting water." Tina explained as she looked at Quinn she noticed something wrong about the perfect blonde, "I hope you don't mind me asking but, is that from?" Tina asked staring at the scars that went from Quinn's right thigh to shoulder she couldn't bring herself to actually say what it was from but she knew Quinn knew what she was talking about.

"Yeah it is from Puck." Tina nodded

"What happened that night?" Tina asked sitting down on the couch as Quinn slipped her pyjama top on.

"I guess I should tell you." Quinn sat next to Tina "I just got home from the hospital with Beth. My mother had actually agreed to let Puck stay in the spare room so he could get to know his daughter. My mom was in New York for the week and I'd spent half an hour getting Beth to stop crying so I could put her to sleep and finally it worked. Puck was down stares watching TV so I did some catch up schoolwork when I heard a bump downstairs. I went to see if Puck was alright, he'd found my parents booze cupboard which was full, it always was. My parents as much as they were very true to their religion were always drunk! They would drink morning to night, happy or sad. Puck is a scary drunk; I'd never seen him like that before. He asked me if I loved Beth. I told him I did, more than anything. He told me we should make another Beth so we could each have one, I told him he was being stupid and he was drunk but he told me I was silly and picked me up. He carried me up to my bedroom while I struggled, Beth was in there asleep. He threw me hard onto the bed and started undressing me." Quinn looked up and saw Tina's face "I can stop."

"No you need to tell someone and I'll listen." Tina reassured her

"Well he undressed me and I struggled but he hit me when I did so I lay there limp until he had undressed me. Then he was on top of me going in and out, he was dry and it was bloody painful! I screamed and screamed. Beth awoke and started crying but he didn't stop. I told him it was wrong and he was hurting me but he kept doing it convincing me it was the right thing to do and I sort of believed him even though it was painful. He was on me all night not stopping for hours straight but eventually he fell asleep, still inside me. I tried to lift him off me but I was weak. I manly wanted to get to my crying daughter but I couldn't. Eventually I was able to lift him off. My body was covered in bruises all purple and blue. I tried to get up but I was so sore. Puck had felt me move and awoke I grabbed Beth and put on my night gown then ran downstairs but he followed me saying he wanted more. I grabbed my phone to call the police but he grabbed a knife and as I went to pick up the phone he slashed me. I was in so much pain and I wanted to fall to the floor but I had Beth in my arms. I did sit on the floor though pain searing through my whole body whilst Puck lay collapsed on the floor beside me, He had passed out from the alcohol. I lay there bleeding for more than an hour but my neighbours had heard screaming and called emergency services. I was in hospital for days, 63 stitches! I had become pregnant from the rape but lost the baby after a month because I was so weak." Quinn had been so absorbed in the story she'd forgotten about Tina.

"H-how can you stand being around him?" Tina gasped in shock Quinn shrugged

"Beth needs to know her father before. What did they tell you guys at school?"

"Well our year level was told you had moved to California to stay with your mom and her sister's family, but the staff new and Mr Schuester said we (glee club) should know the truth. He told us you'd been alone with Beth when someone broke into the house and in the end you ended up stabbed and now you didn't want to come to school concerned for Beth's and your safety and since your mother hadn't bothered to return from New York when you were hurt so bad you moved to the other side of Lima to live on your own with Beth. He told us not to contact you and that you needed time. Puck wasn't at school for weeks after you'd been injured and we'd assumed he was just upset that he couldn't see his daughter or whatever, when he came back no one asked because he was really bad, like he kept beating people up. I think that's when his anger problems kicked in."

"Well I'm not sure if I'm glad you guys weren't told the real story, you were stuck with an almost killer for like two years." Quinn sighed and they had a few moments silence

"Quinn."

"Yes."

"Did you tell the police the full story." Quinn just looked at Tina and she knew it was a no, "Why not?"

"I didn't want my child's father to be in jail, he promised not to be a dead beat dad, so much for that. I told them that I felt dizzy and I was chopping up carrot, that I accidently dropped the knife and it must have cut me. I told them I was half conscious when Puck came downstairs and he slipped and got knocked unconscious."

"They believed you?"

"Yep, pretty stupid of them. Anyway I'm going to bed busy day. Rachel will be waking us in an hour and a half." Tina knew Quinn was trying to distract her but she didn't argue since she was also right, Rachel was waking them at 6 and it was 4:30.

"WAKEEEE UPPPPP!" Rachel's voice boomed as she barged into their room without knocking.

"We can't go today." Santana answered the unasked question

"What but we are following the schedule why not?"

"Beth is sick."

"I know she has cancer duh."

"Idiot," Santana mumbled under her breath "No with a bad virus according to Q her immune systems gone down because of the cancer."

"Oh but the schedule. We'll go without her!" What was wrong with this crazy moron Santana wondered.

"The whole reason we're here is Beth we can't go without her do something else today like go shopping or to a Broadway."

"Where in California not New York." Santana sighed

"You're Rachel Berry you'll find something." She said faking a smile

"I know but the sche" Santana cut her off

"NO ONE ARES ABOUT THE F*%en SCHEDULE!" Rachel crossed her arms and rolled her eyes

"Guys don't yell you woke Beth up and do not swear!" Tina warned as she got a glass of water, probably for Beth, from the small kitchen.

"Okay how about we all do our own thing today like as families. Most of us are tired from the drive."

"Fine." Rachel couldn't believe she was backing off this easy.

"I'll get Britt and we'll meet you with everyone else in your room in 10." Rachel just nodded before slumping out; she hated being told what to do.

"Beth sweety we will go to Disneyland later in the week when you're feeling better okay."

"No, please can we go now!" the blonde's green eyes which she had inherited from her mother were starting to fill with tears.

"Sweety if we go today you won't be able to do anything because you're sick. If we go in two days you'll be able to do everything you want." Quinn hated seeing Beth cry.

"Oh Okay." The smaller blonde said as she wiped her eyes "But as long as I can still meet Tinkerbell!" she added with a grin

"Of course and Mickey and Minnie and everyone else. For today why don't you have a little sleep then eat some toast and then we can watch Tinkerbell and the great fairy rescue and Peter pan."

"Okay Mommy." Quinn kissed her daughter as she tucked her back into the big double bed then walked out to the lounge room.

'Tina. Why are you still here? Go join the others. don't you want some time with AJ and Artie?"

Tina shook her head "I'd much rather help you with Beth for the day." She didn't mention if she saw Puck again she'd have to hit him.

"Don't be stupid I can handle Beth please have some time with your family."

"You guys are my family too."

"Tina! Haven't Beth and I taught you anything? You could one day think everything was fine and you don't need to spend time with the your child because they won't die ever, to you they're invincible and then you find the next minute they're slipping away from you to go join God and you wonder why you don't have enough time left."

"Exactly I want to spend time with Beth." Tina admitted

"So you choose Beth over AJ, for all you know he could swallow his food wrong and be dead today, then you'll regret not spending time with him." Tina could see the stress this was causing Quinn who was still very fragile emotionally and physically

"You're right okay I'll go join them okay."

"Thank you, bye." Quinn shouted as Tina walked out.

Tina walked into the crowded little motel room where her friends already where. The first person she saw was Puck, he was holding Jackson. Tina used to baby sit him a lot and he was one chubby baby she couldn't hold him for more than a couple of minutes before she had to put him down, he was born by c-section at 12 and a bit pounds and while not even one he looked like a two year old.

"So the lesbian decided to join us." Puck rolled his eyes "Did you have a nice make out session?"

"Tina's not gay she happens to be married," Artie looked mad "To me."

"Well she spends more time with my baby mama than you."

"She's not your baby mama after what you did to her!" Puck froze how did Tina know? "yeah she told me. Would you like me to tell everyone else?"

"Tell us what T?" Oh crap now they'll force it from me Tina

"Just something private." She glared at Puck

"Fine tell them then tell Q why everyone knows."

"I only didn't tell them for your sake so she can say what she wants. I never asked her to keep it a secret." Everyone turned to see Quinn standing at the door, "I came to see if anyone had some aspirin."

"I do, come I'll get you some." Finn smiled not wanting Quinn to get stressed, he didn't really have any but Mrs S would, she always had her medical kit present.

"Okay and Tina do tell them." Every one turned to Tina and she remembered why she faked the stutter back when she was younger.


	12. Space Mountain

Everyone told me they wanted Puck to get hit by a car...just wait till you see what's going to happen!  
The next chapter should be my last but be prepared for a sequel. Thanks so much for all the reviews! I kept forgetting to put up messages before posting it so I decided to do this one before I started.

"You want to go on that?" Finn's face was white with terror

"Yeah it'll be fun!"

"That's like the scariest ride here!"

"Well I'm not going by myself, please!"

"Why can't someone else go?"

"I'll go if you go." Mike said nudging Finn

"Can't you two just go?"

"No. Finn you said you were up for anything."

"Besides Space Mountain."

"Uncle Finn's a chicken!" Beth said giggling and imitating a chicken

"Sure is." Tina said smiling

"Don't see either of you going on it." Finn chuckled lifting Beth up

"PUT ME DOWN!" She screamed as he tickled her

"I'll do it." Tina said over the screams

"Thanks a lot Tina." Finn put Beth down "What about you miss Beth?"

"I'm too short." She frowned

"You can watch with Uncle Artie and AJ." Quinn said as she took Finn's hand and ran to the line.

"She's like a little kid." Artie laughed as Tina and Mike went to join them.

"That was the best day ever!" Mercedes laughed as they got out of the cars,

"Yeah if only you guys had all been there to see Finn when he got of Space Mountain. He was literally green and had to run to the bathroom!" Quinn laughed

"I hate you Quinn Fabray, Tina Abrams and Mike Chang!" Finn mumbled, they all just laughed.

"I can't believe we're going home tomorrow!" Santana sighed

"Back to work hooray!" Matt said sarcastically.

"I wonder if Puck and Rachel are back yet." Kurt said. After Tina had told them about what happened they mostly kept out of their way and the Puckerman's had decided not to go with them to Disneyland.

"I can't be bothered going home tomorrow!"

"Oh I know, especially driving back the car is so cramped we should've caught a plane!" Santana sighed

"Why don't we catch a plane back?" Mr S suggested

"What about the cars doosh bag."

"Hire people to drive them back."

"Can they do that?"

"Yeah. My Brother hired one when he went to Alaska."

"I say we do it all those in favour say I." There was 20 I's

"Are planes scary Momma?" Beth gripped her mom's hand tighter

"No sweety. They're very safe aren't they Finn."

"Yep very safe plus you'll be sitting with me and your Mom so we will protect you no matter what!"

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Sweety I wouldn't even think twice about it of course I promise. Let's go sit down so Rachel can give us our tickets."

"Okay mommy." The four year old skipped over to where the rest of the group were sitting

"She's so cute Q! Just like you!"

"So I've been told." The blonde laughed

"Flight from California State Airport to Lima Ohio now boarding at gate 6."

"Well that's us."

"Just try and get to sleep sweety." Quinn pleaded

"No mommy I'm not sleepy." Beth yawned

"Yes you ar" There was a sudden bump on the plane

"What was that?" Quinn whispered to Finn he shrugged

"Turbulence or something probably."

"Everyone this is your captain Graeme Days speaking. Please stay calm. Our engine has exploded and we are going down. Every one put on your oxygen masks." Suddenly oxygen masks popped down from the ceiling Quinn hurried to put one on Beth then herself.

"What's happening mommy? I'm scared!" Beth started to cry

"It's nothing sweety just stay calm. We'll be fine." She hugged her daughter, "Just remember I love you!"

The next few minutes were a blur to everyone. There was a lot of shaking and screaming and Quinn wondered if they'd ever land when suddenly there was a massive boom and so much heat. The heat was so string she couldn't open her eyes. Everything was burning! It seemed like hours before the burning stopped she opened her eyes to see lots of flashing lights and the smell of smoke drifting into her nostrils, an officer was leaning over her.

"Beth where's Beth?" She screamed trying to get up.

"Ma'am stay still please your seriously injured."

"Where's my daughter?"

"We're still trying to get people out ma'am."

"No my daughter she was right next to me I was holding her hand. She looks like a younger me with blonde hair and green eyes have you seen her?" Quinn was frantic where was her baby?

"Sorry no ma'am I've only attended to you know we need to get you to the hospital you have serious burns and possibly some other serious injuries!"

"I don't care all I want to know is that my daughter is safe and alive!" The officer didn't know what to do he couldn't calm this lady down. He just prayed that her daughter was safe.

Quinn was so scared she could hardly feel her burns or any other pain. All she wanted to know was a simple question. Was Beth safe?

As soon as they wheeled her into the hospital she was put into immediate surgery.

Okay pretty short but what did you think? Did you expect it? Who will survive? I'm starting the next chapter right now! Please review


	13. Goodbye seems to be the hardest word

*I own nothing that has been in this story so enjoy the last chapter and don't hate me for it*

"Oh Quinn your awake!" Quinn opened her eyes to see Finn sitting at her bedside, maybe this was all a dream. Maybe Beth didn't have cancer and she hadn't just been in a plane crash. As she looked around she realised it wasn't her room. It was all white and there were a lot of flowers and balloons in it.

"W-w-where's Beth?" The words were sour on her lip she shouldn't have to ask were her daughter was.

Finn ducked his head.

"No!"

"Quinn I'm sorry!"

"It's not fair! No."

"Quinn she was already weak because of the cancer. She wasn't the only one."

"Who else?" Quinn didn't want to know but maybe if she knew others were feeling as much pain as she was it would make her feel better.

"Brittany, Artie, Dearne, Matt and Mercedes, Kurt, Emma and the twins, Rachel, Puck and Jackson. Most of the other passengers were killed too, only 6 other survivors."

"Oh. Where are the others?"

"Tina and Mike are in the waiting room, Mr Shue is at his place with his kids. His mourning bad and Sam's in another room resting. He'll go home tomorrow. Santana is staying with her mom for a few days."

"When can I go home? Or am I going to die?" She hopped she was going to die.

"You're not going to die Quinn. I'm not sure when. You'll have to ask the doctor your injuries are very serious! I'll get him if you like?"

"No. I want to be alone."

"Oh okay." Finn got up and left slowly, Quinn felt she had hurt his feelings by asking him to go but who cares. She didn't care about anything anymore. Beth could've beaten the cancer! If they'd chosen to drive home it would've been okay, all her friends would be alive and they would be able to get on with their lives.

Quinn broke down her mind became a big blur she couldn't think she just cried. She didn't know how long for just until she couldn't cry any longer. When the tears stopped she just lay there with her eyes shut wishing to go back in time and tell her friends they shouldn't go on the plane.

She replayed it all in her mind that night with Puck, those nine months of horror, having Beth, the night that made her leave school, when she found Rachel again, when Beth was first sick, when she was told she had cancer, the days in the hospital and finally the day of the crash.

"I promised her!" She yelled at herself "I promised I would always protect her and be there for her no matter what!" she was angry. She broke her promise

"Mommy?" It was Beth's voice! Quinn looked up and saw her daughter smiling at her

"Mommy are you okay?"

"Beth! Oh sweety come here."

"I can't Mommy I have to go."

"But I need you!"

"God needs me to Mommy!"

"Oh Elizabeth! I'm so sorry!"

"It wasn't your fault Mommy."

"Who's fault was it then baby?"

"It was nobody's fault God needed me though."

"I love you baby never leave!"

"I have to go!"

"Please don't stay with me your mom!"

"I can't but I promise I'll wait for you in heaven."

"Promise?"

"Yes I promise if you promise never to forget me. I love you!"

"I promise, I couldn't if I tried. I love you you'll always be my only little girl!" Then Beth was gone just like that.

*1 month later.*

"We should've done this sooner!"

"We wanted you to get better first."

"I'll never be better." Quinn sighed

"Well let's do this."

"Who wants to start?"

"I will." Mr Shue said

"Emma. You were a mother and a wife. But you were more than that. You were the best mother and wife anyone could have and I was the lucky one who got you! You weren't just my wife though you were my best friend and my soul mate. From the minute I met you I knew we were meet to be! I love you and you'll always be a part of me I just wish you were here to watch our children grow with me." He wiped tears from his eyes "Ashley and Angus. Ashley you'll always be my special little girl. Angus you will always be the baby of the family! Your lives were cut to short and I'll miss you both. Keep your mom company for me please."

"Charlie do you want to speak next?" He asked his surviving son who nodded.

"Mommy you were the best mom I could ever have I love you so much! I miss you tucking me in at night while Daddy sung to me. Angy and Ashy you were the bestest brother and sister I could ever have. I wish I got to teach you how to play football love your brother Charlie." Mr Shue was proud of his son for speaking so well.

"I'll go next." Mike said, "Matt you were my best friend since I can remember. We made mud pies together and talked about girls. We grew up together. I'll miss you so much bro!" he looked up at the others "Dearne when I met you I knew you were the one. You came new to our school in sophomore year and since then I was yours. I would do anything for you at any time or day. I just wish I was able to switch places with you on that tragic day, you'll always be in my heart." He took a step back to stand next to Mr S and Finn

"I guess I'm next?" Santana whispered "Brittany you've been my best friend since we were in nappies but you were always something more. I remember the day I told you I loved you, you said I know Santana I love you too! You helped me to be myself although sometimes I was still a heartless bitch it was only to people who dared say something mean about you my sweet innocent Brittany. I went through with the adoption by the way we now have a daughter. Guess what her name is? Honey just like you wanted Honey Brittany Lopez." Santana shifted her new baby over to the other hip, whenever Quinn saw Honey, AJ or Charlie she instantly felt so jealous she wanted to run away and cry.

"Kurt I love you so much and I miss you heaps. I went ahead with our plans and next week I'm going to get two gorgeous children from Africa, Leila who is 2 and her younger brother ironically named Kurt. I'll miss you and your attitude and even your makeovers! I love you so much." Sam didn't bother to wipe his tears as they ran freely down his face.

"Rachel, we dated back in high school but then you found feelings for puck. I don't mind that you did that to me because you'll always be special to me. You were my singing partner. When I think of you I remember all the songs we sung. You made glee club what it was and without you none of us would have known each other so thanks Rach." Finn didn't feel anything of hat he said about Rachel but someone needed to pay respects to the Puckermans too. "Puck you were my best mate! We had heaps of ups and downs, like the time you slept with my girlfriend, then the time you slept with my other girlfriend but you'll always be my best mate and those ups and downs were what made our friendship. Have fun in heaven or hell, I wouldn't be surprised if you were sent there, trying to take away the Virgin Mary's virginity and leaving Rachel to look after your handsome son Jackson, tell him Uncle Finn says he loves him."

"Artie I love you. You were the only one who truly understood me in high school. You looked past the stutter to find the real me. I remember when we first admitted our feelings for each other and you told me you wanted to make it very clear that you still had the use of your penis, well thanks to that statement we got our beautiful baby boy AJ! We love you Artie!"

Quinn sighed it was her turn now. She didn't want to share her feelings with anyone. The doctor and Finn made her see a therapist she mainly talked about her scars and Mercedes and the others never Beth.

"Mercedes you helped me in the toughest of times you kept my secrets and were there for me but most of all you were an inspiration. You had the most amazing voice and you felt at home with yourself. You never changed for anyone if it wasn't what you wanted. You always be one of my best friends Merc!" Now for the hard part, she didn't know where to start

"Beth my baby girl. You are an angel. You feel from heaven and I knew it was only a matter of time before God would want an angel as good as you back. You were the best daughter ever you had the greatest personality you made my worst days the best! No one will ever replace you I promise. I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise to protect you forever but I regret it every day and you could never be replaced. Just make sure you and Mercedes save a few TV Snacks for me when I join you in heaven. I love you baby!" They all stood there hugging each other for almost an hour when it began to poor rain

"Time to say goodbye." My Shue sighed. They all held up balloons for the people they spoke for.

"I was told everything you lose gets returned to you accept balloons. God keeps them to give to you when you go to heaven and I thought the others might like a few more." Quinn smiled as one at a time they released the balloons up to heaven to join their loved ones.

_*The end what did you all think? I'll be writing a sequel soon. Please review*_


End file.
